


Process

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [32]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pampering, Spoiled Will Graham, Winston - Freeform, encephalitis the three legged wiener dog - Freeform, hannibal likes to spoil will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblrs Hannibal advent<br/>Will completes his first murder husband hunt<br/>hanni is a proud cannibal<br/>and decides to pamper and spoil will for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Process

**Author's Note:**

> Day 32 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Hannibal wakes him with gentle caresses and soft pecks across his face; Will scrunches his face and mumbles sleepily as Hannibal keeps it up until he opens his eyes.

"I thought you said I could sleep in today?"

Hannibal smiles and rubs his arm, "You did its two hours later than your usual waking time."

Will only fuses and pulls Hannibal’s pillow over his face, his reply muffled by it. "But I wanna sleep more."

He can hear his husband laugh quietly and his stomach flips. The sound of Hannibal’s laughter, soft and genuinely happy never ceases to invoke heart clenching feelings in him.

"Yes well, I have plans for you today. To celebrate your first kill I am going to completely spoil and pamper you--"

Will interrupted him from underneath the pillow, "Hannibal, you spoil and pamper me every day. Sometimes I think it's your new hobby. Also last night was not my first kill; you of all people should know that."

"I meant this is your first kill while you were completely at ease in your own skin. You were ravishing last night, and I am extremely proud of you. Allow me this process won't you?"

Will felt his face heat up at Hannibal’s praise, he would never get used to the way Hannibal showered him with it even for the simplest of tasks. He peeked one eye out at Hannibal from around the pillow.

"And what is your process today, what do you have in store for me?"

Hannibal smiled at him and stood from the bed, gathering their clothed front him night before and laying out new ones.

"First I will take you to the bathroom and draw you a bath, nice and hot just the way you like so your skin pinks. There you will soak in bath oils and salts that will compliment your scent while I thoroughly scrub you down from head to toe and wash your hair."

"Will you be joining me in the bath?"

"No not this time I'm afraid, I'm pampering you today not myself. Then when you are entirely clean I'll take you for the tub and dry you off and bring you back to bed and lay you down upon it. There I will massage a special blend of oils I've handpicked just for you into your skin. If the bath has relaxed you by the time I'm done with you, you'll be a mere puddle beneath my hands. Then we'll get you dressed and bring you downstairs and where I will make you your favorite breakfast."

Will perked up, "protein scramble and waffles?"

Hannibal grinned, "Yes lovely boy, protein scramble and waffles. After breakfast you will relax and possibly nap in the yard with Encephalitis while I prepare for our afternoon. This will be a picnic lunch down by the shore for just the four of us."

"Four of us?" He raised a brow at Hannibal.

Hannibal only smiled and shook his head, what Will didn't know was that he had implored Chiyoh to go and bring Winston to France for him. The dog was currently waiting patiently for Will to find him in the back yard.

"Don't worry about it right now, how about we get started?"

Will hummed at him. "Can you make some room in your plans for something else?"

Hannibal tipped his head, "What would that be?"

Will grinned as he tossed Hannibal’s pillow aside, he stretched his arms out toward Hannibal making grabby hands at him. Hannibal smiled and laughed again, today was about spoiling his Will perhaps another half hour cuddling him in bed wouldn't put them to far behind schedule and Winston could wait just a bit longer. He moved forward into Will's embrace and settled himself down into bed; he buried his nose into Will's hair breathing deeply. He truly did love this remarkable creature.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
